


Life-mare

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: idk what the title is but here ya go, drabble
Series: Drabble Time! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Life-mare

“Why won’t you love me!?”

“I already have Roger, dummkopf.” she answered calmly and returned to knitting.

“But I was _first_! And I do everything you ask me to!”

“I simply do not _want_ to love you, Heinz. You are nothing to me, and I would like it to stay that way.” She looked up from her knitting briefly and returned to it, needles click-clacking to the fast beat of Heinz’s broken heart.

Heinz jolted up from his bed, panic from the nightmare already fading in time to his barely slowing heart. Whew. Just a dream. Hopefully not a reality.


End file.
